Users may want to encrypt data stored in database systems. Some encryption schemes may only encrypt binary bit values. Therefore, the database system may need to encode text characters into a byte array prior to encryption. However, the encrypted byte array (e.g., ciphertext) may be longer than the unencrypted text characters (e.g., plaintext). This may create storage problems in database columns with size limits based on a maximum expected plaintext size.